wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Pancake (SS)
|-|Pancake= OWNER RIGHTS Pancake belongs to Serenity and it would be highly appreciated if you do not edit her page. Please do not use Pancake for anything without permission. Coding by Serenity, do not steal or reference without permission. All content on this page is made up off of the top of my head, any similarities to personality, appearance, history, or any other attribute is purely coincidental. |-|Info= APPEARANCE Pancake (better referred to as Pan) resembles no known species of dragon. In fact, she appears to look like an entirely new tribe of her own. In a way, she sort of looks like a pinata because of the frilly scales along her neck. She has yellow horns, a pink head with filly scales on her neck fading from pink to yellow to blue. The rest of her body is blue with the acceptation of her tail with fades from blue to yellow and finally back to pink. Instead of talons, Pan has soft, rounded paws.'' When it comes to accessories, Pan wheres very few. The only accessory she wears on a daily basis is her pan-pride party hat, which has pink, yellow, and blue stripes with white fuzz on the top and bottom. '' PERSONALITY Pan is over the top peppy about everything. She's sort of that cliche girl who has a good spirit about everything. She also loves the celebrate EVERYTHING! It can range from something as pointless as the anniversary of your first sneeze to more serious things such as being promoted to head guard for your queen or even experiencing the hatching of your newly born dragonets. '' SKILLS Pan doesn't have any tribal powers, instead, the frills on her neck can puff up and harden like sharp quills to protect her neck. Sharp, thin, needle-like claws extend from her paws when she feels it's necessary, but since they are so fine they snap easily which can be painful to walk on when they are sheathed. When her claws snap Pan usually keeps them unsheathed until the claw grows back properly. '' HISTORY Pan was hatched female and began her journey of figuring herself out shortly after her hatching. She was odd from the moment she hatched, and there was no doubt about it. When Pan was about half a year old, she stopped wearing jelwery and dressing up with the other SeaWing girls she grew up with. Her parents were concerned and thought it was because she was rejected by the others because of her odd looks, but was something much deeper. Pan was later diagnosed with gender dysphoria when she was almost 2 years old. Her parents were aware of what was going on but Pan was completely clueless. She was ''a girl, wasn't she? Although she didn't like pretty things or dressing up, wasn't she still female? Around 4 years of age Pan realized she liked girls. It was a big step, and she grew highly attached to a specific girl named Riverlea. River was one of Pan's closest friends and always insisted on lending Pan her pearls and jewels so she could wear them to attract male SeaWings as the other girls did, but Pan usually refused. There was one time Pan accepted, but it wasn't to attract male SeaWings, it was to attract River. Pan had borrowed some of River's finest pearls and make her self look presentable. She had invited Riverlea to sit with her down by the shore so they could chat. That was when Pan revealed her crush on River. To Pan's surprise, River was mortified and refused her offer of love. River had ripped the pearls off of Pan's neck and clawed at her face, leaving a cut across her cheek. Over time the cut had healed and no scar was left, but Pan was torn on the inside. After River had pushed her away, she completely ghosted Pan and convinced all of Pan's other friends to do the same. Pan had always felt a deep twist in the pit of her stomach when she sees River and all her other friends chatting and laughing. A few of them had boyfriends already, and as they grew older the faces of their possible mates varied. River seemed to be the only one with the same boyfriend each time. He was ''always ''at her side. Pan knew there was no longer a chance of River loving her. When Pan turned 6, she officially changed her name from Lotuspetal to Pancake. She also came out as genderfluid as she began to figure herself out more and more. She realized what her parents had meant all those years ago when she was diagnosed with dysphoria and had finally found out what it meant to her. The years continued to pass, and when Pan was 8 she met Japan, a nonbinary RainWing. The two instantly fell in love after about 3 months of being friends. Once Japan and Pan had been dating for about 2 years (Pan was 10 at this point) they decided that marriage was a possible future for them. Pan took this into high consideration and later proposed to Japan. The two got married and have currently been married for 2 years and counting. They hope to adopt an egg since they can have no dragonets of their own.'' TRIVIA Pancake usually goes by Pan, but Pancake is just an alias, her original name was Lotuspetal, but she changed it because it sounded too girly'' Pan is genderfluid, meaning her gender identity changes often based on how she feels. She still uses she/her pronouns to keep it easy for everyone Since Pan has no definitive gender, she considers herself super pansexual since she is currently in a relationship with Japan, a nonbinary RainWing Pan's alias comes from her pansexuality since she's very proud of herself. Most don't even know Pancake is just her alias Pan lives with gender dysphoria, which is the cause of her genderfluid identity Pan is 12 (HY) and lives near the coastline of the Rainforest Kingdom. When she was little she lived near the Kingdom of Sea and most of her friends were SeaWings It is believed that Pan's parents didn't come from Pyrrhia, or even Pantala, but rather an undiscovered continent. Her parents only remember a stormy night on the sea while riding a raft, and they crash landed on the shores of Pyrrhia. The odd thing is, they have no memory of their homeland RELATIONSHIPS JAPAN'' Japan is Pan's nonbinary mate and they plan to sometime adopt an egg to hatch and raise as their own. Pan proposed to Japan after they had been dating for about 2 years. Japan happily agreed and the two became official mates. Japan and Pan were overjoyed after their wedding, since they would be official married parents when they adopt. RIVERLEA'' Riverlea is a female SeaWing that Pan really liked when she was younger and still identified as female. She had a massive crush on River, but was shattered when River turned her down. Before Pan met Japan, River was Pan's best friend, and she remained friendless after River convinced all of Pan's other friends to ditch her because she was pansexual. RESPECT Respect is an unhatched male SandWing that Japan and Pan hope to adopt. Everything is still being worked out, but the couple knows he will be their official son soon. ' |-|Gallery= '''PERSONAL ART Insert Art By Me'' FAN ART Insert Art By Others'' Category:Characters Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (SincerelySerenity) Category:Tribeless Dragons